<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We fall from the top of mountains (Because we stepped off the edge) by Kagemoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091028">We fall from the top of mountains (Because we stepped off the edge)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto'>Kagemoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existential Dread, Implied/Referenced Suicide, hhh pain, no betas we die like men, what am I doing? idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the cusp of apotheosis, the Panhuman History version of Qin Shi Huang comes to a realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We fall from the top of mountains (Because we stepped off the edge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Qin Shi Huang sat upon His great throne, He lets a stern frown cross His face as He looks deeply into the cup in His hand, a cup that was filled with shining silvery liquid that caused His own reflection to peer back at Him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(I've grown older...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was time now, for Him to ascend beyond his mortal coil and become a higher being.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(At a cost..)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>All He had to do now was take the last step.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(There is no more turning back.)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so He, Qin Shi Huang, took a deep breath and drank deeply from the cup of His hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(How cold... How bitter... Disgusting.)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And began the process for His transformation into a higher being...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Ah, it burns, but leaves me cold at the same time...)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A being that will allow Him to guide His beloved kingdom forever.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(But is that really what I want?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>For who else was infallible enough to bring his beloved children into glory?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Do I not Trust my children at all?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Who else had the wisdom and strength to do what must be done for his Kingdom?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Who? Me? Perhaps, but...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No, there was no one else that could do it... No one at all could qualify.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Not even myself)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So, therefore... It had to be He, who would lead His Kingdom into its pinnacle. He who would bring His children into an Eternal Golden Age.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(But... Could He really do it?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(How could He be sure that He would always be what His children always needed?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(How could He be sure that He would always know what needed to be done?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(He was not a fool, He knew that He was a man who was resolute and set in His ways.)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(He had to be, to change the foolish and outdated system that was crushing his people under its efficiency...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(But why then, did He want to live forever?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(So why then, did He want to rule Eternal to a Kingdom and people whose needs would inevitably change?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Why then, did He want to rule a Kingdom that would inevitably change into something he wouldn't recognize?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Did He think He could easily adapt and change into what was needed? That He could Always, Always be what his Children needed?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(But He was only a man... Even with this Elixir, He would always be simply a man...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Eventually, time would wear Him down, things would change too fast for Him to handle, and he would be left behind-)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(-Just as relics of the past should,)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(So why then would He want to live forever?)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Even now, He could already feel Himself becoming inefficient and ineffective, His policies and ideas no longer being enough to sustain the wants and needs of His people...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Perhaps then...)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Yes..)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was time for Him to ascend into a higher plane.</p><p>To pass beyond His mortal coil and into the immortal realm and leave His children behind.</p><p>Although it pained Him to do so, it felt to Him what was right.</p><p>It would be surprising, sudden, and senseless...</p><p>He was confident that His children would be alright.</p><p>They were His children after all.</p><p>They would always Prosper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And so with a soft sigh, Qin Shi Huang laid back upon his throne and passed away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leaving behind His body and His legacy for others to follow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the product of my existential dread and severe downsing, enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>